Trouble in Paradise
by Kingdom Liz
Summary: Drunken Madness...? Or twelve inches of fun? Meh, probably a bit of both. XD ahh let the nonsense commence! and you may not like it if you're a Namine fan.. yeah haha or if you like Kairi. Hope you can keep up with me! lol M to be safe..
1. The Day After the Party

_**NEW STORY! XDD **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but by golly I own Sora… mmmm I likes me some o that right thurr.. haha.**_

_**Trouble in Paradise…**_

One. The Day After the Party.

I grumbled and pulled my sheets up over my head as the alarm went off loudly in our dorm room. None of us had gotten a decent amount of sleep last night, and I was pretty sure my roommates were as exhausted as I was. Every beep of the alarm sent a twinge of pain through my head, and my friends weren't waking up, so I fumbled blindly for the button to turn it off.

I was fairly certain none of us would be going to school today. Last night was crazy – we'd gone to a huge party with TONS of people there laughing and drinking and doing various other things to have fun. Practically everyone was there. I remember a bunch of the girls had decided to dance drunkenly on top of the tables and chairs. Zell and Seifer had gotten completely smashed and started a fistfight that ended with both of them passed out on the floor. Personally, I had only gone to see Sora – who'd been forced to go by his girlfriend, Kairi. Honestly, she is totally not good enough for him and I have no idea what the boy sees in her, but whatever. He hung out with her for a little while - before she started loosing control – and then spent the rest of the night with me.

It was nice. We talked about lots of different things, and laughed at the people who were too far-gone to function normally. Anyway, Kairi ended up passing out before it was all over, and Sora had to take her back to her dorm. After he left, I basically spent the rest of the night hitting on guys with my friends and laughing at how drunk we'd become. Kaya actually made out with some guy from our school, but I couldn't tell who it was and she passed out shortly afterward, so she probably doesn't know either.

Five minutes later, and the alarm was going off again. But, this time, Kaya woke up too.

"Arrgh.. fuck. Ten minutes to get to school.." Kaya grumbled, looking at the clock.

I pretended to be asleep.

"Emikoo… Gotta get up and go to schooool.. Wake uuup.." she climbed onto my bed and shook me until I surrendered.

"Fine, ok… I'm getting up.."

I sat up, stretched, and stared at the wall in front of my bed for a minute before collapsing back onto my pillow. Kaya sighed and threw something at Chiharu.

"Wake up! Are you going to school?"

"Mmm… ya, I go to Squall now…"

I heard Kaya smack herself in the forehead. "Chi- you're drooling everywhere, come on!"

After a few moments of silence, Kaya gave up, going to school without us.

I yawned and fell back asleep.

I woke up again about an hour and a half later. My hangover was slowly subsiding. I stretched and hung my legs over the side of my bed, debating whether to go to school or not.

I stood and went to Chiharu's bed and sat on her. She grumbled sleepily and tried to push me off, but I just laughed.

"You do know it's 9:00?"

"Are you serious?" She succeeded in getting out from under me this time and rolled over to check the clock.

"Shit, is Kaya gone already?"

I nodded my response, pulling on my plaid, blue uniform skirt.

She sighed and sat up, grabbing a bottle of pills from her night stand drawer. "I have a bitch of a hangover… ugh." she swallowed two of them dry before tossing the bottle to me.

"Thanks," I murmured, following suit.

We finished getting dressed within about ten minutes or so and headed off to school, agreeing to use our 'the animals escaped from the local zoo' excuse.

As soon as we entered the school, it became clear which of us had gone to the party and which of us hadn't. Basically: everybody looked like shit. My tote swung happily around the crook of my arm as we strolled down the hallway, greeting the people we liked and glaring at the ones we hated.

When we finally arrived at our classroom, we ruffled our hair and did our best to look like we'd been trampled by zoo animals. You know, to make it more believable and stuff. And I have to admit, we pulled off a magnificently dramatic entrance, throwing the door open and completely disrupting whatever it was that Ms. Trepe was teaching at the time.

"DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE ANIMALS THAT ESCAPED FROM THE LOCAL ZOO THIS MORNING??" I exclaimed, running excitedly to the teacher's desk, trying to hide my smile.

"YEAH!!!" Chiharu backed me up. "They all ate holes in their cages and were running around, taking hostages!! The gazelles were dancing – ON MY CHEST!!!"

"That's why we were late! They wouldn't let us go unless we could solve the riddles!!"

We both burst out laughing. Quistis tried not to smile, but she just can't resist our crazy stories. "Very well, but I suggest that next time you are taken hostage by gazelles you tell them you need to go to school and could they, perhaps, take you hostage after dismissal?"

We nodded and took our seats. Math was definitely not my favorite class, so it was lucky for me that I got to sit next to Sora every day. He looked at me; he was clearly exhausted from last night.

"Hey," he whispered; a faint smile flickered across his lips. "Did you have fun last night?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it kinda sucked after you left though."

He blushed slightly. "Really..? Yeah, uhh sorry about that. I just couldn't leave her like that…"

"No need to apologize, Sora. Really, it's sweet that you took her home. …Kairi's a lucky girl." I bit my lip and looked back down at my textbook, almost hoping he hadn't heard me.

"Umm… Emiko, I've been meaning to ask you—"

"Emiko. Can you please come to the board and show us how to do this problem?" Ms. Trepe cut him off mid-sentence. Of course. Of ALL the times she could have done that, it's when he's about to ask me something. He could have been asking me out!! I took a deep breath and looked at my teacher pathetically.

"Gosh golly I'd love to, but Rinoa's been telling me all day how much she wanted to do a math problem on the board, so it's only fair that I let her do it." I'm getting good at weaseling my way out of doing shit I don't want to. Hehe.

Quistis sighed and I knew I was home free. Tuning myself back out of whatever it was that was going on up front, I turned my attention back to Sora.

"Umm… were you going to say something, Sora?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

He blinked. "Well… not really. Umm.. just forget it, ok?"

Forget it? …Sure. I'll just forget it.

I shrugged and played it off like it didn't bother me. It totally did though. I desperately wanted to know what he was going to ask me, but couldn't think of a way to bring it up again. I sighed and changed the subject.

"So.. is Kairi alright?" I looked at him; his expression was sad.

"She's… different than I remembered.." he shook his head. "I don't know what I should do."

I tried to think of something helpful to say – which is hard when you hate someone as much as I do Kairi.

"I.. I'm not sure there's anything you can do about it. Sometimes people just… change. I'm sorry, Sora."

He smiled at me kindly. "Thank you, Emiko." I blushed as he squeezed my hand gently, leaving a folded square of paper in it when he let go.

My curiosity was urging me to read it now, but I knew it would be better to wait. I slipped it into my bag. Class was about five minutes from ending. I was completely relieved to hear Ms. Trepe say we didn't have any homework for tonight.

The bell rang, and I stole one last glance at Sora before gathering up my books and hurrying to meet with Kaya and Chiharu in the hall.

((Ok, so if you're confused... this is based on Kingdom Hearts. It's after all the fighting and stuff is over, we're all going to high school and living near a beach that is close to Destiny Island. Umm... the point of view is going to switch in every chapter so don't let that throw you off. This chapter was from my point of view (Emiko's). Basically, this story is just for fun, and there will be a lot of drama. Some characters may get a little wee bit out of character, but you can deal with it lol. PLEASE REVIEW !!!! Next chapter shall be up soon!))

-Emiko :)


	2. Twelve Inches of Fun?

Two. Twelve Inches of Fun…?

Emiko had a point – there was nothing I could do about Kairi. She's changed, and I don't think she wants to go back to the way she was. I'm not sure if breaking up with her is the right thing to do, but I don't even feel like I'm in love with the same person anymore.

I love a Kairi that's been gone for a long time now.

I adjusted my navy blue tie and crammed my notes back in their folder. Riku was waiting for me outside the door to go to chemistry.

"Hey. …Where's Roxas?" I asked, suddenly noticing his absence.

Riku grinned. "He's beat from last night's party, so he didn't bother coming to school. Apparently he hit it off with that Namine chick." he laughed.

I barely managed to suppress a smile. "Doesn't Roxas hate that girl?"

"Apparently he was too smashed to remember." he burst out laughing and almost ran into Namine and Rinoa.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, freak!" Rinoa snapped at him. I shook my head, deciding not to get involved this time.

Riku stood up and glared down at them, seriously. "So Namine, how was Roxas last night?"

I laughed out loud, but Namine looked like she was about to throw up. She glared at Riku.

"HE WAS TWELVE INCHES OF FUN, WHAT DO YOU THINK??" the way she was slurring her words together, you could tell that she'd been drinking again. Riku and I exchanged glances and started laughing again. I swear it felt like my abs were going to explode.

Rinoa frowned at her friend. "Come on, Namine… we need to get to class." she put her arm around Namine to help her keep her balance as they walked past us.

"Oh wow… that was too funny." Riku grinned.

I nodded. "We should congratulate Roxas."

((CHAPTER TWOO!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I WONT STOP YELLING UNTIL YOU DOOO IIT!!!!!)) lol

-Emiko


	3. Drugs? No, That's Just How We Roll

Three. Drugs…? No, That's Just How We Roll.

"I want to be a hippo when I grow up!"

"That's nice, Chiharu. Now, could you please sit down and take your underwear off of your head?" our World Civ. teacher asked, shielding his eyes.

I smiled at Squall who seemed to be slightly disturbed by my random outburst.

"If your underwear is on your head, then what are you wearing under your skirt..?" he wanted to know.

I grinned. "Wanna see??"

Emiko was practically in hysterics from laughing so hard, and fell out of her chair. I looked back up at my teacher who wasn't as amused.

"NO! SIT DOWN NOW CHIHARU OR IT'S DETENTION." Mr. Vanquesey yelled.

"But.. I LOVE detention! Can I go now?!" I asked enthusiastically. "WHO'S WITH ME?!?"

Emiko jumped up, pulling off her bra and strapping it onto her face. "I'M A BUG!! BUZZ BUZZ!!!"

It's times like these when I am proud of my friends. I have taught them well. Kaya stood up too.

"SEX!!!" she yelled, pulling her shirt up over her head. Our teacher looked like he was about to loose his mind when Namine stood up too.

"PARTY WOOOT!!!!!!!!!!" she took off all of her clothes and started swinging her school shirt around her head. The entire class was silent.

"No. Umm… that's just a little weird right there." I pointed out. But Namine didn't stop there, she ran right up to Mr. Vanquesey and pulled a party boy on him before throwing up in his face.

I looked first at Emiko, and then at Kaya, and silently the three of us agreed it would be best to just sit down and pretend this never happened.

Too bad the security guard was already coming into the room, huh? Our teacher was in hysterics.

"THOSE FOUR! DETENTION!"

Kaya and me each grabbed one of Namine's wrists and dragged her out of the room with Emiko following closely behind.

"Come on barfy, let's go." I grinned.

I looked at the security guard; his name tag read JEFFY. "Heeey there Jeffy! How are you doing this fine day?"

"WWWWWWERLLLL it was rainin this mornin and I didn't have an umbrella and um so it was rainin and I.. I walked to school and I don't have a car cause m-my m-m-m-m-mama kicked me out when I was 15 and so it was rainin and I … I… I got wet."

"YOU DON'T SAY, JEFFY??" Emiko exclaimed.

"I got wett lasssst night!!!" Namine declared happily before passing out on the floor.

And so we all burst out laughing for like, the bazillionth time that day. Obviously, we let him take care of the "Namine Problem" while we skipped detention and went to the beach. Because it just seemed like the right thing to do. And it hasn't been raining all day.

((heheee we're just a bit crazy there.. XDD I actually kind of wrote this chapter with Chiharu's help, so yeah. Review? PLEEEZ? haha))

-Emiko


End file.
